1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylindrical roller bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been known various types of means for inserting rollers between an inner race and an outer race of a roller bearing. Among them, Korean Utility Model Publication No. 95-1724 is constituted a follows. That is, a rectangular insertion slot is formed on the collar of an inner race. Through this rectangular insertion slot, rollers are inserted to fill a space formed between the inner race and the outer race. Then a rectangular block is fitted into the rectangular insertion slot, and then, the rectangular block is fastened by means of a screw, thereby closing the insertion slot.
The above constitution of the bearing is suitable for large sized roller bearings. However, in the case of small roller bearings, the thickness of the inner race is very thin, and therefore, it is difficult to form a fastening screw hole into the inner race. Therefore the occurrences of defects are frequent, and the portion of the fastening hole becomes mechanically weak. Thus the applied field of the above described prior art becomes narrow.